


Helpless

by Pieceofgingerbread



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: A little bit of Hamilton song inspiration, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: A song fic based on the first time little 9 year old Scott and 7 year old Tessa met





	Helpless

**_I have never been the one to try and grab the spotlight, we were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night._ **

**_Laughing at my sister as she’s dazzling the room_ **

**_You walked in and my heart went boom._ **

 Tessa rushes out of the car with her mitten clad hands and skate bag slung on her shoulder. 7 year old Tessa finds her mum’s hand and holds on tight, thinking if she lets go her Mum will also disappear out of the rink doors. She uses her mum as her shield, protecting the shy girl while her older sister Jordan bounds ahead to greet some of her friends at the rink. 

Kate Virtue leaves her to lace up her skates on the benches as she overlooks the ice. She can recognise a few faces from her practice but there’s a group of boys who she thinks are from the hockey group (which she hates when they have to share the ice because of their boisterous behaviour). There’s one in particular with a mop of brown hair and is slightly shorter than the rest of them, who are all about a year or two older than her but she thinks he looks her age, maybe he could be better than the rest. 

 

_**Trying to catch your eye at the side of the ballroom** _

_**Everybody’s dancing and the band’s top volume** _

_**Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine, grab my sister and whisper ‘yo this one’s mine’** _

Tessa stares a little too long (the whole time she laces her boots) and at one point she has to whip her head to stare at the floor because the brown haired boy turns his head in her direction. They have to wait for a change over in groups on the ice before Tessa can go on. She moves to Jordan who is now by herself.

”Jo, who’s that?” Tessa asks and slyly points in the boy’s direction. 

“Who?” Jordan asks not understanding who she means. “That short boy with the brown hair” she explains. 

“Tessie, that’s Scott. Scott Moir. Coach Carol is his aunt.” She says as if Tessa should already know this. 

 

**_Then she makes her way across the room to you._ **

**_I get nervous thinking what is she going to do?_ **

**_She grabs your arm, thinking I’m through. But then you look back at me and suddenly I’m helpless._ **

 

Tessa is being called over by her Mum but she’s busy in thought, racking her brains to find any recognition of a Scott Moir. 

“Tess, go” Jordan grips her arm to make her aware and ushers her along to their Mum. Tessa runs over feet scuffing the floor and stands obidiantly next to her Mum and Carol. Tessa perks up as she hears Scott’s name being called from Carol’s mouth and Tessa feels a panic settle in. 

_Why is she calling him over? Do they know I was staring at him? Omg does he know!?_

 

 

_**Looking in your eyes and the sky’s the limit.** _

_**I’m helpless** _

_**Down for the count and I’m drowning in em.** _

 

Scott listens to his aunt’s voice and glides over to where she wants him and he pulls up next to the boards looking at his aunt, then Kate, and then eyeing up Tessa suspiciously. Tessa has always been one to observe and notice detail, so what would look a boring brown to some, Tessa can see they light iris making his hazel eyes and the little sparkle hiding. Hiding because right now they just seem to be staring daggers at Tessa and his aunt. 

“Another one?” Scott sighs agitated. 

His aunt gives him a warning with her eyes “Go on sweetie introduce yourself” she nods to Tessa who extends her hand, because she wasn’t raised by wolves and will always respect manners. 

“Hi I’m Tessa”, all she gets is a mumbled introduction back. 

She drops her hand tucks it sheepishly begins her back, embarrassed that he didn’t shake it. 

“Scott where are your manners?” Carol scolds him. “I want you two to skate a couple of laps together, try it out” 

They nod their heads neither of them comfortable with this situation. 

Carol opens the gate for them and let’s Tessa step on the ice where she has to take Scott’s hand. Scott looks disgusted by her mittens and while he tries not show it, she can tell so she hurriedly whips them off and places them nicely on the boards. It’s an awkward affair when they start off with 2 laps. They have to skate round the edge, circling all the skaters in the middle like birds and it’s painfully obvious Scott resents it and would rather be out in the middle skating. Tessa too, while not minding, longs to start her axels today. 

On their 3rd lap, Scott speeds up unexpectedly and Tessa lags a little, before her head and feet start to work together and she can catch up again to match stride for stride. Not anticipating her to do so, scott cocks his head to one side and gives a small smile before testing the water and speeding up again but tugs Tessa’s hand before he does so, giving her an indicator that she should too. 

 

_**“Where are are you taking me** _ _**?”** _

 

They arrive back at the boards and quickly drops each others hands and Tessa looks nervously at her Mum who is smiling brightly at her. Carol looks impressed and Scott seems a little less resentful. 

Tessa feels proud of herself that she didn’t fall or embarrass herself and now she’s waiting (not so) patiently to get back out to singles skate. 

 

_**“I’m about to change your life”** _

****

****After small discussion and words Scott and Tessa can’t hear, Carol turns toward them both.

“So how was it?” 

“Fine.” Scott bluntly replies. Carol looks for confirmation from Tessa 

“yeah, it was fine”

”okay so do you think you would want to do it again? Maybe try out ice dance as a pairing” Carol suggests.

 

_**“Then by all means, lead the way”** _

 

Tessa has barely got to start singles, and now Carol wants to put her in another event. Tessa is unsure if she really wants that but Scott takes the lead and has already agreed and so she would feel bad saying anything other than yes which is how she comes to her decision. 

 

_**“Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”** _

_**“Schuyler?”** _

_**“My sister. Thank you for all your service.”** _

 

Carol leaves to her office and Tessa has practice so she says goodbye to her Mum who leaves with Jordan. 

“You kept up” Scott pipes up next to her and she almost jumps because she thought he had gone. 

”Uh Yeah.” Tessa is unsure of where he is going with this. “I don’t know what you expected but I’m not completely hopeless” she fights back. 

 

_**“If it takes fighting a war for us to have met it will have been worth it”** _

****

Scott is taken aback but impressed with this little raven haired girl. “All the rest of  the girls I had to tryout with were” 

Tessa didn’t know she was in a line of people trying to impress Scott and his aunt. She can take the achievement home that she was the only one to do it though. 

“They didn’t try hard enough” she feels braver now. Scott produces a wide grin that spreads right across his face and hi fives her. 

 

_**“I’ll leave you to it”** _

 

”Bye Tessa, I’ll see you at practice” 

“Bye Scott”

 


End file.
